Andras
Andras was an elven paladin, bound in the service of a deity of law. He was remarkable in both his moral character and prowess in battle until a series of losses led him down a darker path. He became an antipaladin, a blackguard, and began to serve an entity of hate and fear. Where once he was exalted now he was reviled with the same fervor. He grew tired, tired of the conflict between good and evil which he had now served on both sides. Disgracing his god of darkness, during a key moment in battle he simply placed down his weapon and was struck down. Rejected from the realm of any god, Andras became a lost soul upon his death, his strength becoming a vestige. Those who bind to that power are said to sprout vestigial gray wings and gain a sense of emotional detachment. Terms of Binding with Andras Andras appears as a knight with the head of a grey tawny owl on horseback and slowly regards his summoner, almost appearing asleep until they notice his piercing yellow eyes underneath his feathered brow. He speaks in low, menacing tones filled with the malice of a thousand years of war. He refuses those he is bound to if they attempt to remain in combat longer than ten rounds, forcing them into 1d4 rounds of inaction. Powers of Andras' Vestige Weapon Proficiency: You are proficient with the greatsword, lance, longsword, and rapier. Mount: As a full-round action, you can summon a heavy warhorse, complete with saddle and heavy lance. This creature serves you as a trained mount for up to 1 hour per effective binder level, or until it is killed, you dismiss it, or your pact with Andras ends. You can use this ability once per day. Saddle Sure: You gain a +8 bonus on Ride checks. Smite Good or Evil: You can attempt to smite an evil or good creature with a single melee attack. You add your Charisma bonus (if any) to the attack roll and deal 1 extra point of damage per effective binder level. If you accidentally smite a creature that is neither good nor evil, the attempt has no effect. Once you have used this ability, you cannot do so again for 5 rounds. Smite evil and smite good attempts per day obtained from multiple sources stack. Sow Discord: Andras grants you the ability to sow discord among your enemies. As a standard action, you can force an enemy to attack a randomly determined ally within reach on his next action, and he must do so as his first attack. The target must be within 5 feet per two binder levels you possess, and a successful Will save negates the effect. The affected foe must strike for lethal damage with a primary attack and use whatever melee weapon is in hand (or an unarmed strike or natural attack if no weapon is at the ready). If no ally is within the foe’s reach, this ability has no effect. Sow discord is a mind-affecting compulsion ability. Once you have used this ability, you cannot do so again for 5 rounds. Sure Blows: You gain a +4 bonus on the roll to declared attacks made with your weapon. Your swings are critical on a natural 18,19, or 20. Category:Vestige Category:Dead Powers